


My War Starts

by ScreamQween



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 00:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamQween/pseuds/ScreamQween
Summary: Ruby knews being reaped with her brother put them at odds, she just hoped she'd never be forced to kill him





	My War Starts

Ruby waited until Zelina walked away, laughing hysterically as Xavier walked away backwards, watching Ruby carefully before running away.

Rubes" Seth choked out, blood coating his lips. Ruby shushed him, holding her older brother closely. “We knew this would happen, I just didn’t want the last ones to be us” She sobbed, Seth weakly grabbing her hand.

“Win for me” He said firmly, coughing blood. The siblings eyes met, Ruby’s filled to the brim with tears, Seth’s borderline glassy.

Neither hated the Capitol more than that moment

Ruby let out a strangled yell, as the cannon signalling Seth’s death sounded.

* * *

 

Ruby felt like she had failed Seth, as she laid in the grass in pure agony as her blood came out slowly from a stab to her stomach. “May the odds be in your favor my ass” she hissed out, hearing Zelina yell at Xavier for the cannon not ringing out yet.

Realizing she would be stabbed _again_ , Ruby attempted to crawl away, stopping only when her wound opened more, causing her to cry out. Her breathing quickly labored as she reflected on what she had done.

Why did she choose her blood, her _brother_ , over some district kid who wouldn’t give her the same mercy?

“I’m sorry Seth” Ruby sobbed out, swearing she heard him answer back.

“I forgive you”

Then the black took over and her heart stopped.


End file.
